Friendly Competition
by PeterRabbit848
Summary: Just friendly competition between Clarke and Bellamy until it turns into more than just friendly. Rated M for a tiny bit of language and sort of adult themes?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the 100 or any of the characters**

"Look Princess, I know I'm not your favourite person but we could at least try to get along," Bellamy shouted as he followed Clarke stomping around the camp. "Oh and how do you suppose we do that. Everyone knows that we can't stand each other." Clarke told him frustrated that he keeps following her around. "Well maybe you just need to relax and stop being so stubborn all the time. So How about we play a little game to losen up the tension." "A game?" "Hmmm, how about we call it friendly competition, " Bellamy said while resting his hand on Clarke's shoulder. She shrugged him off and turned around to sort out the herbs and the seaweed Lincoln had gotten for her. "What kind of competition?" She said without looking at him. "How about you give me a dare to do and once I complete it I have to give you a dare." "What if you can't complete the dare?" Clarke said slightly interested now. "Then you get to give me a punishment that I can't turn down." Clarke stared into Bellamy's eyes, a smirk beginning to appear while Bellamy returned the same smirk. Clarke thought about how potentially dangerous this could become but if it could finally stop the two leaders from bickering constantly then she was all in. "You're on."

Clarke and Bellamy's dares had been innocent at first. Clarke made Bellamy do a line dance in front of everyone by the camp fire. Bellamy made Clarke chase and bark like a dog at the next person she saw which happened to Finn. While Finn was confused and completely terrified, Bellamy was having a laughing fit on the ground. The innocent dares continued for a while and the pair were beginning to enjoy each other's company more and more until Bellamy gave Clarke a not so innocent dare. "Lets make this a little more interesting shall we," Bellamy said with a mischievous grinn plastered on his face. "Oh no but I was just starting to have fun." "Your new dare is to go up to the next person you see and slap them on the butt." Clarke smirked at this new dare, walked behind Bellamy and slapped him as hard as she could on his arse. "Owww geez Clarke I didnt mean me." "Well you didn't clarify." " I thought you would understand what I meant but obviously you just used it as a reason to touch my ass." Clarke hoped that Bellamy didn't see the red spreading across her face at Bellamy's accusation. "Oh you wish," she said as calmly as she could. "Well go on and complete your dare unless you want to forfeit." "Never," Clarke said as she walked away from him. Almost instantly Bellamy heard a *slap and an "owwww what the heck" from Monty and then an apology from Clarke claiming that she thought Monty was someone else. Clarke returned back to Bellamy completely embarrassed. "I can't believe you made me do that. But two can play at that game. Your new dare is to tell the next bimbo who comes to your tent asking for some 'action' that you have have Chlamydia but don't show symptoms and you can't risk passing it on to her." Clarke said starting to chuckle at her new devious dare. "You can't be serious, Bellamy complained, regretting his descision to take the game further. "I'm deadly serious, but unless you want to forfeit…" "No," Bellamy said cutting her off, "Ill do it but you might have to wait a while for someone to come to my tent." "That's ok I'll happily wait for this." Clarke said smirking.

With Bellamy being Bellamy, it was only a few hours after Clarke gave him the dare later that night that some girl Clarke didn't really know walked up to Bellamy and pointed to his tent. Clarke watched the two of them from the opposite side of the camp trying to stop her self from laughing as Bellamy told the poor girl that he couldn't have sex with her unless she wanted to catch Chlamydia. The girl sort of speed-walked away from him, embarrassed and shocked, into her own tent. Bellamy turned around following the sound of Clarke almost dying of laughter. "That was not funny." He said as he reached her. "Now she's going to tell everyone that I have Chlamydia." "I guess that's what you get for having one night stands with random girls almost every night," Clarke said still crying. Bellamy's traumatised look turned into a grin. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were jealous Princess." Clarke hadn't thought of Bellamy like that. Of course she noticed that he was incredibly handsome but who didn't. Now that Clarke thought about it more she realised that she really liked Bellamy now that she knew he wasn't a complete dick. He was fun and hot and Clarke realised that she wouldn't mind waking up beside him every day. "Clarke? Helllloooo earth to Clarke." "Oh sorry I just zoned out for a second." Bellamy's grin got even wider. "You are jealous of those girls! You wish that you were coming into my tent instead of them. That's why you got me to tell that girl I had chlamydia so that you could have me all to yourself." Clarke realised now that that was the exact reason why she gave him that dare but she denied it. "You wish Blake but it's your turn to give me a dare now." "Changing the subject aye. Ok your new dare is to make out with anyone in the camp." Clarke thought she saw a flash of desire in his eyes when he gave her the new dare. "What? I can't just make out with some random." Clarke said but she knew the only person she wanted to kiss was Bellamy. "Well take your time deciding cause I'm going back to my tent, it's late. Goodnight Princess."

While Bellamy walked back to his tent, a million thoughts were racing through Clarke's head. She wondered if that had been an invitiation to go to his tent or if he was genuinely tired. She wondered if she should just kiss Bellamy or just kind some random. She wondered if Bellamy even liked her in that way. She wondered if she should risk their newly found friendship on something that only Clarke felt. It had been about 10 minutes since Bellamy walked back to his tent and Clarke decided to just fuck it. She walked over to Bellamy's tent and lifted up the flap. He stood there in front of Clarke with no shirt on while Clarke studied his abs, licking her lips subconsciously. Bellamy chuckled, amused by Clarke's interest in his body. "About time, I thought you weren't coming for a second." And that was all Clarke needed. She flung herself at Bellamy, her lips crashing into his. Bellamy held her waist firmly in his hands holding her flush against his body while they kissed. Their lips separated so that they could catch their breath. "Dare completed I think," Clarke whispered causing Bellamy to smirk and kiss her again. "I think I should give you a new dare. You have to let me sleep here tonight." She told Bellamy. "That's barely a dare, I would have done that anyway." Bellamy moved his hands to Clarke's thighs and lifted her up while Clarke wrapped her arms around Bellamys neck and locked her ankles together behind his back. Bellamy moved them both to the make shift bed still kissing Clarke with fiery intensity. Bellamy moved his hands to the base of her shirt and slid it up over her head so that he could see her breasts. While Bellamy was distracted Clarke turned him around, pinning him to bed and straddling him. "Bellamy, I think I'm in love you," Clarke said between heated kisses. "That's good because I think I'm in love with you too, Princess"

Bellamy woke up to Clarke completely naked and her limbs entwined with his. Clarke stirred from her peaceful sleep and sighed with content when she realised who she was pressed up against. Bellamy stared at the girl who used to despise him with a passion and thought about how all this happened because of a silly game.

 **This is my first ever fan fiction and I would really appreciate feed back. I know this story probably isn't very good but I'm ok with that :)**


End file.
